The present invention relates to stackable/nestable containers.
Container systems previously proposed have used various designs of stackable/nestable container. The general form of these containers is open-topped with sides which taper to the base. This taper allows a container to nest in a lower container, and to receive a nesting container from above. Formations such as bale arms, stacking bars or asymmetric ledges are provided around the top of the container to allow containers to be stacked. For instance, stacking bars may be moved out from a stowed position to a position in which they extend across the mouth of the container to support the base of the container stacked above. In any particular system, all of the containers are identical, or very nearly so, in order to allow the containers to be fully interchangeable. In particular, the plan of the container mouth and the container base are virtually identical in all containers, but different container heights may be provided.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved container system of stackable/nestable containers.